Aquel bello Secreto
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: Ginny recuerda los cambios que dio su vida cuando estuvo con Ron. Bad summary. Weasleycest Oneshot.


Hoola!! Bueno esto es un oneshot de Weasleycest que espero que les guste. Es el primer Ron/Ginny que hago así que plis no sean malos conmigo^^. Espero qe les guste y que me dejen ReViEWs!!

Bss&Bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley tenía más del o que una chica de su edad podía desear. A sus 16 años, era guapa, lista, con un buen cuerpo y todos lo chicos iban detrás de ella. Incluso, ahora era la novia de Harry Potter y era más envidiada que nunca.

Pero la pelirroja sentía que le faltaba algo. No era totalmente feliz. Sabía que tenía una buena vida con el chico al que amaba de verdad, no obstante, y si no era él su amor verdadero. Y si no estaba tan enamorada de él como creía. Pero, ¿de quién sino?

Por ese instante pasaban Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano. Ella les miró sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Había costado mucho que su hermano diera el paso y le pidiera salir pero al fin lo habían conseguido. Ginny sabía lo feliz que era su hermano, aunque ella no lo estaba por él. Se maldecía por ello. Creía tener celos por Ron y estaba muy triste por ser tan mala hermana. Sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de verlo como un hermano… y él a ella también.

*Flash Back*

Hacía algunos cuantos meses que la pelirroja había comenzado a sentir los sentimientos equivocados por la persona equivocada.

Estando un día haciendo sus deberes de pociones en su Sala Común, Ron entró acabando de terminar su última clase del día. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y miró como movía su pluma a toda velocidad por el pergamino. La chica se sonrojó cuando él le apartó el pelo de la cara y le rozó la oreja.

-¿Te queda mucho? –Le preguntó.

-No, sólo una o dos frases más. – Los dos se miraron y Ginny se perdió en sus ojos azules. Le parecía tan guapo.

Ron movió su mano para coger la de Ginny y una vez lo hizo fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Cuando quedaron a escasos centímetros el cuadro se abrió y Harry y Hermione entraron. Ya no estaban solos.

Antes de que la pelirroja fuera a acostarse encontró una nota sobre su almohada. En ella ponía que fuera de madrugada a la sección Prohibida, no ponía nombre. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se arregló un poco y salió sin hacer ruido. Estaba emocionada, no era la primera vez que se encontraban allí, pero sentía muchas ganas de estar a su lado.

Llegó sin hacer apenas ruido y pese a que no veía nada, consiguió no caerse. Cuando llegó, él la estaba esperando allí, como siempre. Se acercaron uno al otro lentamente y se fundieron en un beso, uno tras otro y cada vez más fogoso y apasionado. Sus manos recorrieron cada rincón sin dejar espacio sin explorar. Ambos se deseaban, se amaban y se necesitaba.

Se fueron desnudando lentamente, no tenían prisa por acabar con ese momento, al contrario, querían que durara toda la vida. Ron besaba su cuello mientras Ginny acariciaba su espalda. La chica suspiraba de placer y al pelirrojo eso le encantaba. Los dos chicos pasaron toda la noche entre aquellos libros que fueron testigos de su amor y de su deseo oculto, ya que por la mañana volvía la rutina.

-Me gusta amanecer contigo. –Comentó Ginny abrazándose a su cuerpo desnudo. Él besó su roja cabecita y sonrió. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Como me gustaría que esto no acabara. –Ron besó a su amada y ella lo correspondió. Después Ginny se quedó mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite y como pronto ello tendrían que meterse en el suyo.

-Ya pronto va a amanecer. Deberíamos volver. –Se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Él, en cambio, se quedó observándola con una embobada sonrisa.

Al llegar a su Sala Común, Harry lo estaba esperando. La chica sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de color y con un leve saludo subió a su cuarto. Cuando los dos estuvieron solo el pelinegro se acercó hasta él con una pícara sonrisa.

-Anoche no viniste a dormir… - Ron le miró sin decir nada. -¿Con quién estuviste? ¿A caso Hermione y tú…?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Harry. Ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Y quién fue la afortunada? –El pelirrojo se puso nervioso.

-No hubo nadie. –Dijo –Voy a cambiarme. –Su amigo se quedó extrañado mirándole, ya que nunca le había hablado así.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar. Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en un rincón y comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas. Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry las observaban desde su sitio. El moreno se fijó que su amigo las miraba de una forma extraña y como le brillaban los ojos al hacerlo. Al principio creyó que se estaba fijando en Hermione, luego se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-Hoy te noto muy raro, ¿estás bien? –Ron siguió en su mundo.

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué?

-¿A pasado algo entre tú y Ginny? –El chico volvió a ponerse nervioso y sus mejillas se colorearon débilmente.

-No ha pasado nada, estamos igual que siempre. –Ron volvió a mirarla y siguió con su comida.

-Ron, te quería preguntar algo.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-¿Cómo te tomarías que le pidiera salir a tu hermana? –En ese momento Ron pareció atragantarse con la comida y comenzó a toser.

-¡¿Qué?! –Todos los alumnos se giraron para ver al pelirrojo. Se había puesto en pie y su para presentaba un color a juego con su cabello. -¿No lo estarás diciendo enserio?

-Yo… -Ron se marchó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Hermione se iba a levantar para seguirlo pero Ginny se adelantó y fue tras él.

No le fue fácil encontrarlo. El joven había entrado en la clase de pociones, que se encontraba vacía y estaba sentado sin prestar atención a nada. Ella dejó la puerta entornada y se colocó a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ron se sobresaltó al sentir su tacto sobre su piel y la abrazó con fuerza. Ginny correspondió a su abrazo, esperando que le contara lo que había pasado.

-¿Sabías que Harry quiere pedirte que salgas con él? –Se sorprendió.

-¿Es por eso por lo que le gritaste? Ron, yo te amo a ti y Harry no podrá cambiar mis sentimientos.

-Pero vosotros seríais felices juntos, tú y yo… -Ella lo besó para que dejara de hablar.

-Ron, sólo entiende que eres el único en mi vida. –El chico acarició su mejilla con ternura y la atrajo hacia él. En ese momento, la puerta chirrió y Harry entró en las mazmorras. Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no notar nada raro.

Ginny se despidió con la cabeza agachada y Ron ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a su amigo. Ya era la segunda vez que los pillaba y la situación se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda. Por otra parte, Harry se temía algo extraño entre ellos. Su comportamiento, su forma de mirarse, no era algo normal. Durante las clases, ninguno de los dos habló. Ron temía que su amigo hubiera descubierto algo que pudiera perjudicarles y Harry no estaba seguro de qué debería decirle. Hermione, creyendo que sus dos amigos estaban enfadados por lo de aquella mañana, intentó averiguar por ambos lados las razones, mas no consiguió que ninguno le dijera nada.

Cuando llegaron a su Sala Común, el moreno esperó a que todos se fueran para quedarse a solas con su amigo. Él no entendía lo que realmente pasaba entre su hermana y el chico, por ello buscaba una explicación de su parte. Ron se despidió con un "buenas noches" y antes de que pudiera subir el primer escalón, Harry ya lo tenía agarrado del brazo para que no se marchara.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Harry, lo de antes me pilló por sorpresa. No es para tanto.

-¿A caso hay algo entre Ginny y tú? –El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡Claro que no! No sé que se te ha metido en la cabeza con eso.

-Vuestras miradas, vuestras llegadas nocturnas, cuando os encontré en la clase de pociones. Todo eso es muy raro y quiero que me expliques lo que pasa en realidad. –Los ojos de Harry se posaron en los de su amigo de manera desafiante. Ron sabía que esperaba una respuesta y que no le dejaría marchar si ésta no era convincente.

-No hay nada de raro en que dos hermanos pasen tiempo juntos.

-Es que lo vuestro no parece una simple relación de hermanos.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó Ron.

-Sólo espero que hagas lo correcto y que no arrastres a Ginny hacia un error que os arruinará la vida. –De un empujón, el moreno subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y le dejó solo mientras recapacitaba en lo que le había dicho.

Estaba lleno de rabia con él porque tenía razón y consigo mismo porque estaba llevando a la persona que más quería a una desgracia. ¿Qué pasaría si los descubrieran y no entendiesen que se amaban de verdad? Él no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, por un amor que nunca podrían mostrarlo en público y por el que tendrían que estar escondiéndose de los demás.

A la noche siguiente, cuando la pelirroja fue a su habitual encuentro, algo no iba bien. Ron no la esperaba igual que siempre. Estaba triste, preocupado y no parecía portador de buenas noticias.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ginny. –La chica fue a darle un beso, no obstante, Ron se apartó.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? –Preguntó con mucha preocupación.

-Esto no puede seguir. Harry tiene razón, lo que tú y yo tenemos es muy peligroso y no sabemos lo que puede pasar si nos descubren. –Ella lo miró extrañada. –Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

-¿Dejar de vernos? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos sólo porque crees que nos pueden descubrir?

-Tú no lo entiende…

-¡No, Ron! Yo creía que me amabas de verdad, pero me parece que te importa más lo que piensen los demás que tus propios sentimientos. –Por su rostro bajaron gruesas lágrimas. Él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Ginny, no podría soportar que ten hicieran daño por mi culpa. Te amo y por eso quiero que seas feliz y no quiero verte sufrir en una vida en la que tendremos que huir y escondernos. –La pelirroja no podía dejar de llorar, sabía que esto era una despedida. Ron la besó, ese sería su último beso, el más especial de todos.

*Flash Back End*

Había pasado tanto tiempo y la Weasley lo seguía recordando como si hubiera sido ayer mismo. Los dos chicos se seguían amando como el primer día, en cambio, eso sólo era un recuerdo y, aunque a veces unas caricias disfrazadas de inocencia les hacían revivir todos aquellos buenos momentos, únicamente los libros que los observaron durante todas esas noches son los conocedores de aquel bello secreto.


End file.
